


To fix all wounds

by Lady_Atena



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Flashbacks, Gen, No Romance, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky non si fida della propria mente, e ritiene che il sonno criogenico sia l'unico modo per tenere tutti al sicuro.<br/>Steve non vorrebbe permetterglielo, ma non ha alternative valide da offrirgli.<br/>Natasha vuole che la sua squadra sia di nuovo insieme, almeno per un po'.<br/>E Tony ... Tony è pronto a mettere da parte tutto, per riunire il team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un'altra via

Natasha strinse il cellulare tra le mani, guardandosi alle spalle; il corridoio vuoto.

“Ti prego, Steve”, sussurrò, “ci siamo già spinti troppo oltre”.

“Stanno venendo a cercare anche te”, rispose Steve, “T’Challa ti ha denunciata”.

Natasha accennò un sorriso dando le spalle alla parete, guardò la hall oltre il corridoio e strinse il cellulare contro i capelli sudati.

“Non ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi guardi le spalle”.

“Neanche io”, disse Steve, “devo occuparmi di Bucky, ora”.

Natasha espirò poggiando le spalle contro la parete, coprì il telefono con entrambe le mani abbassando lo sguardo sui propri piedi.

“E riguardo al team?”.

“Sono in fuga”, rispose, “ma Bucky vuole essere messo in sonno criogenico”.

Natasha si morse il labbro e lanciò uno sguardo alla hall, sospirò socchiudendo le iridi chiare.

“E se ti dicessi che c’è un’altra via?”.


	2. Torto e ragione

Tony fece scorrere due dita sui graffi che attraversavano lo scudo in vibranio, le labbra tese in una linea bianca.

_Ha ucciso mia madre._

Strinse il pugno premendolo contro lo scudo con un lieve tonfo, chiuse gli occhi tenendo il capo basso.

_È stata l’HYDRA! È stata l’HYDRA!_

Conficcò le unghie nel palmo stringendo fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

_La ragazza Maximoff sta giocando con te._

Respirò a fondo, strinse gli occhi fino a sentire il battito pulsare nelle tempie e li riaprì di scatto osservando lo scudo.

_Mi sono sbagliato su di voi. Il mondo intero sta sbagliando su di voi._

Vision attraversò la parete della stanza, il mantello ondeggiava alle sue spalle e lui voltò il capo.

“Tony”, chiamò, “hai visite”.

Tony alzò il capo di scatto, aggrottò la fronte arricciando il naso e si mise in piedi, lisciò ripetutamente il tessuto della giacca.

“Ross ha fatto in fretta”.

Vision socchiuse le labbra carnose distogliendo lo sguardo, atterrò sul pavimento con un leggero tonfo.

“Non si tratta del generale”.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, uscì dalla stanza passandosi ripetutamente le mani tra i capelli, percorse le scale tenendosi alla ringhiera con una mano, sporse il capo osservando la hall vuota. Arricciò il labbro, ticchettò sulla stanghetta degli occhiali da sole.

“Friday? Scansione termica, per favore”.

Gli occhiali si colorarono rilevando due fonti di calore miniaturizzate oltre una cesta di frutta finta su un tavolo, Tony sorrise ampiamente.

“Disattiva le comunicazioni con il pentagono” ordinò.

Gli occhiali si spensero di scatto e ci fu un fruscio mentre tutti i puntini delle telecamere diventavano neri, Tony sfilò gli occhiali e raggiunse il tavolo, si chinò osservando Steve coperto dalla tuta di Ant-Man miniaturizzato tenere Bucky con un casco dietro di sé. Tony piegò le ginocchia fissando Bucky, strinse le labbra.

_Ha ucciso mia madre._

_È stata l’HYDRA! È stata l’HYDRA!_

_Mi sono sbagliato su di voi. Tutto il mondo si sta sbagliando su di voi._

Strinse gli occhi, scosse il capo e si poggiò le mani sulle gambe guardando dritto davanti a sé.

“Tecnologia Pym, eh?” chiese.

Steve avanzò, alzò il pugno ingigantendosi davanti a Tony e tolse il casco.

“Voglio delle garanzie”.

Tony fece qualche passo indietro, allargò le braccia e annuì sogghignando.

“Come ho detto l’ultima volta”, disse, “tutto quello che vuoi”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche se può sembrare che Tony la prenda troppo bene, e che sia fatto apposta per affrettare le cose, giuro che c'ho pensato molto.  
> E dopo molto pensare ho realizzato che se a Tony avessero dato quei dieci minuti in più, avrebbe accettato che un uomo privo della facoltà di scelta, torturato e abusato, avesse ucciso i suoi genitori - tra l'altro, Bucky conosceva Howard; quindi non dev'essere stato divertente neanche per lui.  
> Perciò Tony vivrà un altro po' di dramma, ma non porterà rancore in eterno.


	3. Sistema BARF

Bucky si accostò alla parete con le spalle, tenendo il fucile premuto contro il proprio corpo con gli occhi socchiusi.

“Ho deciso”, ripeté, “non ho il controllo della mia mente, e non voglio causare altre vittime”.

Steve si scostò dal muro sciogliendo le braccia incrociate, fece qualche passo avanti coprendo Bucky con il proprio corpo e abbassò il capo verso Tony.

“T’Challa si è offerto di occuparsene, ma Natasha mi ha detto che c’era un’altra possibilità”.

Tony strinse le labbra abbassando lo sguardo sui propri occhiali, osservò il riflesso del proprio volto teso.

_Tutto il mondo si sbagliava su di te._

Rigirò gli occhiali tra le dita ripetutamente, rise scuotendo il capo con gli occhi chiusi e alzò la testa aprendo gli occhi.

“Ho creato questi occhiali integrandovi il sistema BARF sperando di poter risolvere i miei problemi con papà”, disse, “forse aiutare te è il modo giusto”.

Steve sospirò abbassando lo sguardo socchiudendo gli occhi, Bucky sporse il capo da dietro di lui tenendo la presa stretta sull’arma.

“Come funziona?”.

Tony giocherellò con l'asticella degli occhiali, passandola da una mano all'altra con movimenti ripetitivi.  
“Ti mostrerà i tuoi momenti più traumatici”, disse, “non così come sono, ma come avresti voluto che fossero”.  
Porse gli occhiali verso l'uomo sulla soglia, un sogghigno stanco a contornare un volto coperto di lividi e occhiaie violacee.  
“Sarà come al cinema, solo che con il tempo guarirai”.  
Bucky voltò il capo verso Steve, il calcio del fucile premuto stretto contro il petto, il dito dell’unica mano contro il grilletto. Tony sospirò, poggiò gli occhiali sulla scrivania e li spinse verso di loro.  
“Ultima offerta”.

Steve guardò Bucky, voltò il capo verso Tony, abbassò lo sguardo verso gli occhiali aggrottando la fronte ed espirò.

“È meglio del congelamento, Buck”.

Bucky guardò gli occhiali, lasciò il fucile penzolare sulla spalla e avanzò, prese gli occhiali con due dita e li avvicinò al viso, osservò il proprio riflesso nella lente e spostò lo sguardo su Tony.

“Quando cominciamo?”.


	4. 4.

Rhodey si sedette pesantemente sul divano allungando le gambe circondate dalle protesi.

“Non puoi farli restare” disse.

Tony voltò il capo verso uno degli schermi olografici guardando Steve indicare una pagina del quaderno a Bucky, che rise ticchettando con la penna contro lo schizzo di una ragazza.

“Tony!” lo richiamò Rhodey.

Tony scosse il capo girandosi verso di lui, arricciò il labbro accentuando le rughe d’espressione e si alzò in piedi raggiungendolo. Si sedette sul divano, gli poggiò la mano sul ginocchio ticchettando contro la protesi.

“So quello che sto facendo”.

Rhodey roteò gli occhi gettando il capo all’indietro, grugnì piegandosi in avanti con uno scatto che gli diede delle fitte, ricadde contro la spalliera del divano e mugugnò.

“Lo dici ogni volta, Tony”, ribatté, “ha ucciso i tuoi genitori”, continuò, “no, anzi, ha ucciso centinaia di genitori! E figli, e figlie, e persone innocenti!”.

Tony assottigliò le labbra, gli diede una pacca sulla coscia e si alzò camminando lungo la stanza, incrociò le braccia voltandosi verso di lui con il capo piegato.

“A cosa ci ha portato combattere?” chiese.

Lo indicò, strinse nuovamente le braccia e scosse la testa.

“Tu sei paralizzato, Natasha è in fuga, Barton non può tornare a casa senza mettere in pericolo i figli, Vision è a pezzi, Wanda dispersa e per poco non facevo ammazzare un ragazzino!”.

Rhodey fece leva sul bracciolo del divano, si alzò piegato in avanti e si rizzò lentamente facendo due passi avanti, scosse il capo guardandolo fisso.

“Abbiamo cercato di evitare il peggio”, ribatté, “sono criminali, Tony”.

Tony lo raggiunse, gli porse il braccio e Rhodey si scostò alzando la mano. Voltò il capo, aggrottò la fronte guardandolo negli occhi.

“Non fare qualcosa di cui potresti pentirti”, disse, “non dopo quello che abbiamo perso per difendere gli Accordi”.

Tony deglutì stringendo le labbra, gli mise una mano sulla spalla dandogli qualche pacca ed espirò pesantemente.

“Non rinnegherò quello che credo giusto”, rispose, “e quello che credo giusto è aiutarli”.

Rhodey sospirò sedendosi con espressione dolorante, deglutì stringendo il pugno sulla protesi alle ginocchia e alzò lo sguardo.

“E i tuoi genitori?”, chiese, “cosa sarebbe giusto per loro?”.

Tony abbassò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi, espirò guardando verso lo schermo olografico i due soldati osservare delle foto e accennò un sorriso.

“Ha ucciso mia madre”, rispose, “ma è stata l’HYDRA a costringerlo”.

Rhodey alzò il capo con gli occhi leggermente lucidi, strinse le labbra sospirando dal naso.

“Vuoi dire che hai sbagliato?” chiese, con sfumatura ironica.

Tony sogghignò allargando le braccia, annuì.

“Tutto il mondo si è sbagliato su di lui”.

 


	5. 5.

Bucky boccheggiava, la neve pungeva contro il moncherino del braccio sanguinante, le gambe tremavano scosse dai brividi e la pelle era viola in più punti.

“Sergente Barns” sussurrò una voce.

Bucky batté ripetutamente le palpebre schiarendo la vista offuscata dalla neve e dal sudore, Howard Stark gli teneva una mano premuta contro la gola ascoltando il battito e lo guardava con le iridi scure dilatate.

“Sei ancora vivo” disse Howard.

Bucky ondeggiò il capo a destra e sinistra, i lunghi capelli umidi e sporchi ricadevano sul volto sudato e ricoperto di geloni, boccheggiò e Howard lo sollevò poggiandolo contro il proprio ginocchio.

“Se non lo dici ora, te ne pentirai” continuò Howard.

Bucky singhiozzò tremando, deglutì ripetutamente muco e sangue misto a neve.

“Mi dispiace” biascicò.

L’immagine sfocò, Steve strinse la spalla di Bucky che sobbalzò voltandosi verso di lui. Steve lo scosse leggermente, Bucky girò il capo guardando l’immagine diventare azzurrina e scomparire.

“Non è stata colpa tua” disse Steve.

Bucky arricciò il labbro verso l’alto accennando un sorriso, guardò la stanza bianca vuota e sospirò.

“Avrei voluto l’occasione di chiedere scusa”.

“E l’avrai”.

Steve e Bucky si voltarono verso la porta, Tony avanzò a braccia incrociate con espressione corrucciata.

“Avrai l’occasione di chiedere scusa a tutti loro, uno per uno”, continuò, “tutti quelli che ricordi, e anche chi non ricordi”.

Steve diede una pacca sulla spalla di Bucky, si scostò da lui e si mise davanti a Tony a gambe larghe, incrociò le braccia muscolose al petto.

“Funzionerà?”.

Tony arricciò il naso aggrottando la fronte, allargò le braccia e le batté contro il corpo con uno schiocco.

“L’ho inventato io”, disse, “funzionerà”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma che ne sapete voi del dolore psicologico di scrivere Howard e Bucky insieme.  
> (Più di me. Io sono morta appena ho pensato di farlo)


	6. Compromessi

Natasha avanzò nel corridoio, si mise in piedi a gambe larghe e schiena dritta incrociando le braccia e voltò il capo.  
“Come sta Barns?”.  
Steve incrociò le braccia osservando il vetro unidirezionale, Bucky sedeva davanti alcuni schermi olografici indicando a Tony alcuni volti con la fronte aggrottata e sguardo fisso. Stese sospirò, si voltò verso Natasha e accennò un sorriso.  
“Migliora”, ammise, “e lui e Tony non si sono ancora saltati alla gola a vicenda”.  
Natasha accennò un sorriso piegando il capo verso di lui con gli occhi socchiusi.  
“Che è molto più di quanto si possa dire di te e Tony”.  
Steve sbuffò una risata alzando gli occhi al cielo, spostò il peso da un piede all’altro tornando ad osservare il vetro.  
“Non posso ancora accettare gli Accordi, non con la nostra libertà e le vite di tanti innocenti in gioco”.  
Natasha guardò il vetro, sorrise osservando Tony gesticolare ampiamente indicando a Bucky una serie di persone in una folla e scosse il capo dalla chioma rossa.  
“So che devi difendere la tua posizione, Steve”, disse, “ma io, te e Bucky siamo ancora qui, no?”.  
Steve scosse il capo, lo abbassò e lo rialzò sciogliendo le braccia, si voltò lateralmente guardando Natasha, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Non ho mai pensato Tony ci avrebbe lasciati in mano a Ross”, rispose, “quello che non capisce è che accordandoci con il governo, perderemo più vite di quante ne salveremo”.  
Natasha sospirò scuotendo il capo, sciolse le braccia a sua volta e si girò verso di lui sollevando il capo.  
“Non voglio ricominciare questo discorso”, disse, “possiamo solo fingere che stia funzionando, per un po’?”.  
Steve strinse le labbra, annuì voltandosi nuovamente verso il vetro, osservò Bucky ridere scuotendo il capo e accennò un sorriso.  
“Per ora” acconsentì.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fiction nasce perché, francamente, il congelamento non ha mai risolto i problemi di condizionamento mentale a nessuno e non vedo perché Burns dovrebbe essere l'eccezione.  
> E anche perché non ce la faccio a vedere gli Avengers divisi, ovviamente.  
> Chiamatemi sentimentale.


End file.
